Because I can
by NaughtyDreamer0211
Summary: Charlie comes home to find Bella having phone sex. Instead of walking out, his innermost monster comes out and he decided to give Bella a helping hand as he can't help but want a taste. CONTAINS INCEST AND SEX! Don't like, don't read...simple really


**CONTAINS INCEST AND SEX**

**Don't like, don't read...Simple really**

**Because I Can**

I pulled into the driveway and let out a heavy sigh. It was finally Friday, I had the next two weeks off. Being the Chief of Police didn't allow for much time off, and I usually didn't feel I need it. However, I was contacted by one of the higher-ups who told me that I had to take a vacation. After some bargaining, I agree to take two weeks of leave. While not a lot happened in Forks, I did feel it was my duty to make sure it stayed that way. I trusted my deputies and knew that if something terrible happened they would call.

As I sat in my car, I had to admit to myself that these two weeks would do me good. I could sleep in late, get some work around the house done. I could even spend some proper time with Bella. Ever since she had moved in four months ago, we hadn't done a whole lot of bonding.

The relationship we shared seemed to be more on the level of friends than family, but Renee had kept Bella from me as she grew up. I had missed too many things, but I wanted to make sure this was different.

I decided I should head inside, Bella would probably be in her room doing her homework. I could have a quiet night of the couch, watch the game, have a few beers, wank off – once Bella was asleep – and have a good night sleep. It was a great plan.

I unlocked the door and walked inside, the house was quiet, but the heater was on. Bella was home somewhere. "Bella, I'm home!" I called out but received no response, she probably had her headphones in. I hung my gun belt up by the door, put my keys in the bowl and kicked off my shoes.

In the kitchen, I found my dinner, wrapped in cling wrap with a note. _Warm in microwave. _It looked like chicken and vegetables. I pulled the cling wrap off and placed it in the microwave for a few minutes, I would head upstairs and get changed before I ate.

Upstairs, Bella's door was sitting open just an inch, soft music was playing, and I could hear her muffled voice. "Edward, this is stupid."

I stepped towards the door. I really shouldn't ears drop, but Edward was her boyfriend, and I wish he weren't. That boy was trouble from the day he and his family arrived, having him date my daughter was not what I wanted.

"This is not what I wanted." She sounded annoyed. "I wanted to be with you properly…when does any 18-year-old want to wait to have sex, you should be the one nagging me!"

I frowned. Bella was a virgin, this much I knew. Renee had called me the day Bella flew from Arizona to Washington and told me that Bella had a thing for bad boys. Renee had told him to keep a close eye on her as she had caught her daughter multiple times having sex with boys in her room. If I had any control, I would stop this, all of it, but it sounded like Edward didn't want to have sex.

"You fingered me in the library today, what is the difference between your finger and your cock!"

I stepped forward and grabbed the knob, ready to barge in. Closing my eyes, I took a breath. Bella was almost 18. I couldn't control her life, it was hers to live. I let go of the door and walked across the hall and into my room.

I changed out of my uniform and pulled on some comfortable sweats and a t-shirt. I was annoyed at myself as I threw my uniform into my hamper, how could I listen in on my daughters' conversations. I was a terrible father.

Back in the hall, I stopped for a moment. Bella wasn't talking anymore. Maybe she had gone to sleep. I stepped closer and listened. If she was awake, I might just say hi and then leave her be, if she was still on the phone I didn't want to interrupt.

I picked up on rustling. It sounded like someone moving in between the sheets. The rustling was followed by a groan and then a moan. I needed to make sure Bella was okay if I interrupted than she would get over it.

I pushed open the door and froze as the site before me.

Bella was lying on her bed with her legs wide open. She had on no underwear, only a thin singlet that was barely covering anything. She had one hand between her legs, her fingers running across the folds of her vagina.

My eyes were glued to her hand.

She moved her fingers tips along the edge before dipping her fingers inside herself. Bella let out a deep moan as she pushed the tips further in. Her pussy was dripping with juices.

The sight of it all turned me on. What the fuck was wrong with me? My daughter was masturbating, and my cock was hard. This was fucked up.

Bella let out a gasp. "Fuck, Edward. It feels so good."

My eyes left her dripping pussy and moved up to her face. She had her phone to her ear. She was having phone sex. No doubt Edward was jacking himself off on the other end.

"Yes! I'm dripping!" Bella shifted her hips against her fingers, her moans grew louder.

She clearly had no idea I was home. If she had she wouldn't do this, would she?

Another moan.

My cock was throbbing now. I needed some sort of relief, but I couldn't stay here. I was yelling at myself to leave, turn and leave. Bella didn't need to know that I had come in and had seen this. I could forget about it all. These thoughts were what I should be listening too. I should leave, it was the right thing to do. But my cock was so hard. I rubbed my hand against my crotch, wanting even the small bit of relief but it didn't help.

"I wish I had your cock!" Bella cried out.

I could help her. She needed a cock, I had one rock hard and ready to go. NO! What the fuck!

"I can picture it." Bella moaned. "And your tongue, I wish your tongue was inside me."

As she spoke, my body seemed to take over. I took a few steps towards her. I was close enough I could smell her juices, and they smelt incredible. I could just taste them, that wouldn't be so bad.

Bella sped up her hands, her orgasm was probably building.

I could help her out and have a taste, one taste, that was all.

I knelt at the edge of her bed, her legs spread right in front of my face. A few more inches and I would be able to touch her. There was no going back. I could hear the voice on my head begging me to run, to stop this, but it was drowned out by the throbbing of my cock and the smell of her juices.

Leaning forward, I dived straight in. My tongues dipped in next to Bella's fingers and slipped so smoothly into her silky folds.

Her body stiffened as I took my taste. Her fingers disappeared and gave me full access to her pussy. I wrapped my hands around her thighs, giving me a good grip on her body and pulled her onto my mouth.

Bella cried out, "Oh, fuck!"

I slid up her folds and latched onto her mound. I looked up into her eyes, and I saw so many emotions. Confusion, fear, desire and lust. The whole situation was fucked, but I was completely gone. I wanted this so bad, and nothing was stopping me.

"Oh, god!" Her hand pushed at my head. For a moment I knew she wanted to stop, she didn't want this.

I wouldn't though. I dug my tongue in further and continued to taste Bella.

Her hand stopped pushing and ended up gripping my hair. Bella pushed my head further into her dripping juices and cried out, "Fuck! I'm going to cum!"

Her insides began to tighten.

She was at her edge.

One last suck and she screamed out. "YES!"

I continued to lap at her insides, I wanted to get every last drop until there was nothing left.

Above me, Bella was breathing heavily. Her hand had let go of my hair and was laying on the bed. She seemed satisfied. Looking up at her, she was still looking at me, all of those emotions still in her eyes.

"I better go," she said. Her phone still at her ear. "I'll talk to you tomorrow." She pulled the phone from her ear and hung up. She licked her lips and put the phone down.

My cock throbbed at the movement of her tongue, he was reminding me he still wanted attention. I released my grip on her thighs and stood from my knelt position. I knew what I was going to do, and I was going to hell for it. I gripped my shirt and pulled it over my head, I pulled down my pants leaving me completely naked.

Bella's eyes left mine and fell to look at my cock.

I was always smug about my cock, I was about 7 inches in length, not the longest cock but I had a good girth.

Her mount fell open, and a small gasped slipped out.

I stepped forward and instead of kneeling on the ground, this time, my knees touched the edge of the bed. I leant down and grasped Bella's waist, I lifted her up and shifted her back on the bed. I moved my body with hers and knelt above her, my cock inches from her pussy. I looked at her body, her breasts were still covered by her top. I slid my hands up her sides and under the shirt. Pulling it up I revealed her breasts; they were perky and hard. I couldn't stop myself from leaning down and taking her nipple into my mouth.

Bella gasped and shivered.

I nipped and sucked at the nipple, lavishing it was attention. I swapped to the other, making sure both of Bella's nipples were red and swollen. As I released her second nipple she spoke.

"Why?"

I licked up her chest and her neck and whispered in her ear, "Because I can."

"But I'm your daughter." Tears appeared in the corner of her eyes.

She was scared. "I know," I said.

"It's wrong," she said.

"I know, but watching you fuck yourself with those fingers was too fucking hot." I slid my hands down her sides and cupped her ass. I lifted her ass up off the mattress and lined her pussy, which seemed to be calling out to me. "I had to taste you." I wrapped one hand around my cock and brought it to her folds. I moved my tip against her, allowing it to gently dip inside.

Bella cried out, her hands reaching out to grasp my shoulders. "Dad…"

I looked into her eyes. It was wrong. I was a monster.

"Dad, we can't." I think she tried to move away from me, but her movement did the opposite.

My tip moved further into her folds. A groan came out of my throat.

Bella whimpered.

"I'm a monster for this. But now that I've tasted you, I need to just be inside you." I shifted my hips. My cock moved further in. If I just entered her a few times then that would be enough. That was all that I would need. "I just need to feel you, and I'll stop."

Bella whimpered again but didn't say anything.

"Just a little bit," I said. I took the next movement all the way. I gripped her thigh with one hand, her ass cheek with the other. I pushed my cock all the way in.

Bella cried out, her fingers dug into my forearms. Her head fell backwards, and her chest lifted up, pushing her breasts towards me. "I feel so full."

The words falling from Bella's mouth speared me on. She liked it, and I would make sure that no dick would ever feel like this. I pulled my hips back and allowed myself to come almost entirely out before I slammed back into her. I didn't give her a second to even comprehend that I was going to fuck her into oblivion.

We either thrust she cried out, and her nails dug deeper.

"You like this? Don't you, baby?" I asked.

She cried and shook her head. "Dad…ah…I"

"You like my cock inside you. Tell me." I was turning into more a monster. I was mocking her now.

She nodded. "So—full…AH!"

I wanted to go deeper, no I needed to go deeper. Pausing for a moment, I pulled out mostly, flipped Bella onto her stomach and pulled her ass into the air. Gripping her cheeks, I lined myself up and slammed back inside.

"Fuck!" she cried.

"Whose cock is in you?" I asked.

She whimpered. "Your's."

I smirked. "And who am I, baby?"

"My dad."

That was right. Her father was filling her to the brim, make her cry out. I brought one hand around to the front of her stomach and moved two fingers down to pinch the top of her folds.

"Fuck! Daddy."

I stopped.

Bella cried. "No…" she reached back, not wanting me to stop. She had called me Daddy, she wanted me now. She was mine.

I flipped her back over, spread her legs and looked down into her eyes. "What's my name?" I said it came out in a husky whisper.

"Daddy."

My cock throbbed. "And what do you want Daddy to do to you?"

"Fuck me with your cock, please," she begged.

Without another word, I plunged back inside. It pushed everything I had into every thrust. My fingers dug into Bella's hips, I leant forward and sucked and bit her nipples until they were red-raw.

Bella's continued to cry out, her voice coming more and more horse. "Daddy," she cried, "I'm—I'm gonna cum!"

"Fuck yes, cum for me."

Her walls clamped down around me, swallowing me entirely into her.

I was going to explode inside her, coat her thoroughly. "So, fucking tight!" I yelled.

"DADDY!" She screamed. Her juice exploded around me, her walls tugging at me as they expanded and contracted as her orgasm ripped through.

"Fuck!" My own orgasm hit, and my thrust grew erratic as I rode out the waves.

I collapsed on top of her, buried inside of her as our juices mixed together.

Everything we had just done was completely and utterly wrong. I should be ashamed, and both of us should go and see someone because we had some fucked up issues. But I knew as we lay there, trying to recover our breath, I knew that I would never let Bella go. She was mine, and I would lock her away and keep her if she didn't want it.

I pushed myself up enough to look at her face. I reached out and pushed the hair from her face. I leant my weight on my arms and looked down at her. Still, inside of her, I brought my lips to hers. Through all of it I hadn't kissed her yet. I slipped my tongue inside, and she moved her tongue along with mine.

She pulled back from the kiss and said, "Daddy…"

"Yes, baby." I kissed her cheek.

"What now?"

I smiled. Bella looked so innocent. I stroked her chin and shifted my hips.

She whimpered, still so sensitive from our mind-blowing fuck.

"We are going to lay him for a few minutes, and then I'm going to retake you." I leant down and took her nipple into my mouth again. I was nowhere near done with her yet.


End file.
